High heat resistant polyamide resin composition can be used for vehicle components and generally includes a semi-aromatic polyamide resin. Polyamide resin compositions used for a vehicle under the hood (UTH) components in an engine and the like should maintain excellent heat resistance (including long-term heat resistance), have chemical resistance for gasoline, engine oil, a calcium chloride aqueous solution, an LLC aqueous solution (cooling water), and the like, and maintain excellent mechanical properties such as hardness and strength. However, the long-term heat resistance and LLC resistance characteristics of polyamide resin compositions can be difficult to improve up to a satisfactory level, even if a glass fiber and optionally a heat stabilizer are added to the polyamide resin composition.